fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulrender
Zis be for ze Torneo di FAD thingy. So enjoy. History Soulrender is a legendary sword used by an extra terrestial race on Mercury in the novel Expedition: Mercury. Cave carvings show that the sword was capable of ripping souls away from a being. The fractured soul then is given to the user, and they grow in power (if their evil). It was used by a legendary "god" amongst the extra terrestial race and clashed with another, holy sword. The two swords were broken from so much pressure. The fragments were scattered around Mercury. About 7,000 years later, an alien of the same race as the two champions gathered the fragments and used them against Mercury. The alien stuck the sword in the ground and muttered the words "Zuen yisk ra!" (alien for, SOULRENDER! I COMMAND YOU TO EXTERMINATE!) The alien along with all other members of the race died, and Soulrender was in pieces again. About 6 million years later, Mercury was populated, and Charlie, while looking for a rich deposit of Hyromanium stumbled across a chest. The chest held 4 fragmentso ut of the 6. Mir then came flying by Charles with Richard, playing with the two remaining fragments. The fragmentsl it up, and they reformed to remake Soulrender. Richard then took the sword and asked Mir to turn into a Observation Table. Mir formed into a table with a telescope. Richard peered through the telescope and discovered a faint power inside the sword. It seems, described by Charlie, that it had an spirit inside. Right then, an entrance opened from the cave, and out came a simillar alien that "visited" Charlie and Richard's shuttles. He instantly shot Mir, who deflected the laser somehow with a monkey plushie. Richard took the sword, and threatened the being with it. The being cowered in fear, saying something in his native language. Richard could not make it out, but it sounded like fear. So, Richard lunged the sword nearby the being. However the blade stopped a few inches from the targets head and a blue stream of light started emitting from the beings eyes. It was being sucked into the sword, and the victim was screaming in agony. Finally the alien stopped. He was still alive, but his eyes were black. He seemed to be mindless. Richard lunged the sword straight through the aliens stomach, but he felt no pain. Richard came to the conclusion that Soulrender somehow drained the aliens life out. Charlie grabbed the sword, and stuck it in the ground. He said it was too dangerous. He ordered Mir to destroy it at once. Mir obeyed, and planted unicorn shaped mines all over the sword. Mir then said "SWEDISH MEATBALL ATTACK!" and they all exploded. But, the power of Soulrender seeped into Mercury, and then a volcano erupted in the distance. The air was black, the ground starting to crack. Richard, Charlie, and Mir raced to the nearby city of Wishek and escaped using an "old friends" space pod. The sword survived the explosion on Mercury somehow, and turned into a meteor which struck the dying Earth. Earth finally, after 5 months of cataclysm exploded, and the sword finally met it's end. That concluded the first novel. Category:KorintheKat